Valley of the Heart
by Slay-Fallen
Summary: Peace is the surface that hinds the pain and hate beneath it. It’s now been two years since Amaterasu saved the world. A new evil is born, and no idea how to stop it. What else could be wrong, how about an evil greater born from the pain of the first one.
1. Intro

This was called Valley's Okami, but that did not fit so well as I started to write more of the story. I am rewriting some parts as I hate my own writing, but it will not effect the story in any way, besides read more clean.

I do not own Okami.

* * *

We have given pain a body, we have taught pain, and we have formed a heart for our false truths. Would you believe me if I told you, that we are at fault for the birth of the greatest evil to ever walk these lands. Could you believe that such a thing lies right beneath us, in the heart of the land?

I'm sure that if you have any slight belief in my words, then I'm sure that you're thinking of those old stories, of the unlikely hero of honor and justice, which steps forth to rid the word of such evil. Sadly, this story is not of that hero, but rather a wolf, a wolf who share a similar power of a god.

A blacken light fights away a shadow made of pure white, that streams out to something almost hidden within the black. One could almost make out a shape of something that looks to be darker on black, as it moves deeper with in the light. "Yumigami, I hate to say it but it just no good, we'll never reach him with the little power we have. I would suggest telling mother, at lest we know she could get him back." The voice comes from a young monkey sitting next to a rather large rabbit.

The rabbit looks over at the monkey, before responding with, "You know just as well as anyone that I cant, or I'll be in so much trouble, and not only me. I'm sorry but we'll need to get him back our selves." Spite the fact her feelings of be worried and nerviest, she keeps a claim voice.

Flash of white blinds the two just as another stream of shadow move along the darkness. "Well, my sister I love to do something, but even Tachigami's powers are close to nothing now. Don't get me wrong, I do unstained your feelings and all, and the fact that we're trying to keep mother from finding out about him, not until his turn birth. At this point we are left with two options, one tell mother and get in trouble, or the other just let it have him." Yumigami look deep with in the darkness and seem to refuse to even consider the words her brother telling her.

"Hasugmi, if I'm not mistaken, we have one other choose." The soft voice of Tachigmi the rat reaches the ears of the monkey. Tachigmi has been sitting in front of the other two this whole time, not saying a word, until now. His white and red body covered in a white aura. "We could just…" The soft spoken rat is cut short as his sister Yumigami talks over him.

"I have an idea, its dangers, but still an idea. I'm more then likely the only one able to pull it off." The others look over at their sister, just as a grin so evil fades from her muzzle. "I must ask the two of you to do something for me, and I know you'll hate it, but it's the only way. I need you both to keep mother from trying to find me, and to let the other know what happen."

Hasugmi tries to protest, but Yumigami gone before he could even open his mouth to speak. The two brothers could do nothing as their sister becomes a white spic moving within the blackness. As the spic disappears a loud rubbing sends shock waves after wave at the brothers. The blackness starts to fade into a lush green field with a forest not to far in one direction and giant tree in the other.

Stepping out of nowhere, Hasugmi looks down at the beast his sister tried so hard to save. It was turn that he helped with a few of the schemes, just as his other brothers and sister done too, but now it reeks of evil.

Reaching behind his back, Hasugmi pulls out an item, and slam it into the ground in front of the beast. "Yumigami, I hope you're right about this, and that you know what you're doing." Hasugmi turns away from the beast and walks away, with only taking one last look at what he hopes to be the next savior of Nippol.


	2. Ch 1: Returning to Whom

This was called Valley's Okami, but I renamed it to something I think fits. I am rewriting everything I have done and know it to be alot better then before.

I do not own Okami.

This first chapter, it jumps between Amaterau's point of view, and my OC, Valley's view. Only a one or two other chapters will do this. I will give warring ahead of time.

* * *

Valley of the Heart

Ch. 1 Returning to Whom

--Amaterasu's View--

A mix of white and red flash in the tall, green grass, atop a small hill, which a cherry tree gowns. No other landmarks are seen with in miles of this place. Any who find themselves here, would have an argue to take a nap. A warm breeze sweeps over the grass, moving it in such away to make it look like an ocean of green.

Movement from under the tree as a wolf of snow-white and crimson red sits up from her nap. A noticeable shiver run the length of it back, only to disappear under an oddly green stone, which hovers over the wolf's back.

"Ma Cherie, I see that you have awakened, even though I am sure it would have lasted a few hours longer." A voice of a male calls out to the wolf. "But seeing that you're no longer napping could only mean that you have felt it too." Looking up the wolf finds a man in a pink long sleeve and baggy shirt, and baggy purple pants. "I sure this feeling was nothing. The Ark has received a few reading over the last month, but they all died away soon after they appeared.

The wolf tilts her head to the side some, to show signs of being confuses. If one did not know better, it would almost seem she asking why no one had told her sooner. "I am sure it's nothing you, the great sun goddess should worry about." A wolf being a god could only mean that this wolf is none other then, Amaterau Omikami.

Amaterasu had return to the Celestial Plains about two years ago, after defeating the Dark Lord. After returning home, she found the land as a wasteland. Given no time to rest, Amaterasu set out to restore the one great land of the gods to it former beautify. Over the time of half a year, one could see her running about, with flower following in her trail, trees blooming with new bright leaves, and new grass sporting from the ground. At first, it was only her and Waka, but as weeks past, the gods of the brush appeared. With each new god, the workload was lift more and more from Amaterasu.

With a graceful jump, Waka land on the grass not far from the goddess. "The fact the readings died so soon after appearing, I never seen any point that I should tell you. I must say that the last one, was much bigger, but it did die as fast as the others did. I would say that Ma Cherie best interest would not to worry."

Amaterasu let lose a growl as she takes a step forward, in show she dislike what she being told now. With Amaterasu now in her battle pose, Waka takes a few steps back so that he may be a safe distance from the now upset sun god. "Ma Cherie, I must reinsure you that going back now is not necessary, and that it would take a day at lest to power the Ark to a stable level just to be able to move." the words from Waka stumble upon his lips.

For miles, a deafening bark is heard, and this same back force Waka to take a few more steps back. The anger with in Amaterasu builds as she moves in closer to Waka. "Ok, ok, I will start the restoring system at once." Waka turns to run from the beast, which could attack him at any time, and runs for the Ark.

Having waited until Waka was out of sight, Amaterasu lies back down. She seems to be happy, but looking deep with in her eyes one could see a small light of sadness.

Rolling over onto her side, Amaterasu is soon sound asleep. Unknown to her a shadow move with in the reflection of her mirror, before the mirror it self-flickers. It stops and the shadow no longer seen.

--Valley''s View--

My body aches all over, and all thanks to the cuts and bruise that I received from that last fight. It taken so much out of me, hell I don't even think that I could jump, let alone walk much longer.

Barely able to make out the outlines of the cherry trees that line the path into Kamiki Village. That seems so welcoming, even being this close to death.

I try to breath but just to hard to do so, and try to do so from my nose forces me to smell the blood from my corpse like body. The blood it self smell so salty, but then again it tastes just as salty. The pain I feel right now could kill a horse and able a cow along with it. I could just take a nap right here. Yea, if I could just lie down for a bit, I would feel much better later. Wait a minute, I just cannot do that. Knowing Kushi, she will be up set with me if she cannot find me in the morning.

"Kushi!"

Dam. That hurt like hell, and just because a jot of energy shot within me when worrying about Kushi being mad at me. It is like she my mother or something, which I have to say not that bad. However, it just stupid thinking about it when my life could be over at any moment.

"Valley, oh my Valley. I am saddened that you feel such things are not worth worrying over. Small thing like that show we have hearts." Not that voice again, it knows excessively much about me, hell it knows more about me then I do.

The rice field comes into view, if I can just make it there, I am sure Kushi would be able to find me in the morning. Kushi was the only one willing to trust me when I first appeared. Soon after I started living with her, the villagers started calling her my guardian, but to me she more my mother. I like that idea seeing that I never had a mother as far as I know.

One-step, two-step, one-step, two-step, one-step, and two-step. What the hell is she still doing out this late, or is that even her? I cannot tell, because my eyes blurry. I cannot think of anyone else who smells like this, so it must be her.

Stumbling forward a few more steps before my back lags give out and I fall forwards. I give out on last breath, right before hitting something soft.

--Amaterasu's View--

A large ship hovers right above Oenigiri Sensei's dojo. The moon shimmers along the side as a door open somewhere on the ship. Two figures shaded in the darkness of the ship step out. A rainbow of color slowly makes it way to the ground below to make a path from the ship. The smaller of the two steps into the moon light.

Amaterasu looks back at Waka, who stays hidden in the shadows. "It would appear that not much has change since the last time we were here. Would you not agree Ma Cherie?" His voice is but a whisper. Amaterasu barks back in response and turns to take her leave. "I will move the Ark; you know some where less noticeable."

Amaterasu watches as the large ship moves over the hills. Not wasting any time, Amaterasu starts long the path to Kamiki village. She trots down the hills' road at first, but soon she at the pace of a small run. Not soon after that, Amaterasu brakes out into a full out run. Flowers sporting out the ground along the dirt where she paws had once been. The wind she had taken so lightly when she had come to Nippon the first time, now feel wonderful agents her body.

Return to where she was before, Amaterasu walks up to the pond to get some water to drink. Lapping up the water, she notices that something is odd about the water. Lifting her head so to have a better view of the water before her. She realizes that the mermaid gate that had once been here, no long swirls atop the water. Another realization hit Amaterasu, she had not run into a single demon scroll, let along seen one and even odder being night.

-----

Amaterasu walks into Kamiki village. Everything seem to be as she last seen the village. Trees still in full bloom, and the river flowing with fresh water. If anything, the village seems more at peace then any other time she had seen it. Sniffing at the air as she walks over the bridge close to the entrance of the village. The smell of salt, dirt, and something sweet besides the cherry trees meets Amaterasu.

Now over the bridge Amaterasu turns for the direction of the rice field. Stopping at the sight of a large pool of blood on the ground in front of her. Sniffing at it, she once again met by salt, and the sweetness of a flower. "Hold it right there wolf. We'll never let you hurt our fair Valley." Amaterasu jumps some at the voice of an elderly man. She turns around to find that it only Mr. Orange, who standing a battle pose of his own, but he lowers his guard when he see that it's only Amaterasu.

"It can't be, but it must. Snowball it been such a long time since the last time you were here. Oh, maybe you have come looking for a friend?" At the mention of the word friend Amaterasu cannot help but wag her tail at the thought of seeing Issun again.

"Oh, the thing is that the village has been play home to a black wolf we call Valley. Kushi has taken a real liking to him, it almost seem motherly to me." Amaterasu's tail stops move and she tilts her head to the left some. "I would guess not, but you never know. You're free to in the village tonight if you like." Mr. Orange turns to leave. "Oh, I suggest not getting to close to Kushi's tonight. She will have to focus on Valley. Valley, he not doi…" His voice becomes weak the farther away.

--Valley's View--

Will this dam pain just go away already, but I will have to hold on. If I don't then who will keep these people safe from him? It not fair, but I would not be here right now if he had not awaken me. "Valley it not right to thing such things, you know." That voice again." I had plan to bring you to this world once before, he took your body away from me before I could. Luckily with some help, I was able to move you away from him, and into a place of light."

Who are you and what are you doing in my head?" I demand.

I am, Yomigami the moon goddess." Some of the pain fads away and I know that she trying to help me. "Valley, I may only be able to help you some, because I used most of my power saving you from him."

"Thank you, but I like to know something, if that ok with you?" I response I receive the sound of a beating heart. Just the sound is so sweet to me, and tells me that there is life with in me.

A small speck of white moves in closer to me from the darkness. The bigger the white gets, the more I can make out. Soon I see red mix in with the white, and not must later can I make the outlines of a rabbit hold what seems to be red wooden mallet. I had not realized at first but it has been jumping the whole time. "That right the moon goddess is a rabbit." I joke, rolling my eyes.

Yomigami stops not far from me and tosses out what will be mochi. "Valley, oh my Valley. How long I have waited to see you, the bright smile of the moon." She smashes the rice dough, and I press down on it paw trying to knead it.

"Will you not answer my question?" I cannot but to ask, as she smashes the rice again.

"I already know what you're going to ask, but sad I can't tell you much, only that the memories that you have are not your own." Disappointed with the answer, I play with the dough some more.

After allowing some time to pass, I look back up at Yomigami. "Is it time for me to return?" With out responding, Yomigami picks up the rice and turns to leave. I feel tears forming under my eyes, but I have no clue why.

"Valley Heart, it was nice to see you again and wish you luck. May you, my moon never stop smiling down upon us." The tear roll off my face and falls into the nothing.

------

Opening my eyes, I come face to face with puffy red-eyed Kushi looking down at me. Anyone could tell she been crying all night worrying about me. "Valley, oh Valley, you've finely awaken. Last night you scared me so much when you came back with so many cut and being covered in blood. I was so sure that you were going to die in my arms." It really seems people like to repeat my name, even when they know I am listening.

"It's all right, just claim down. I just can't go dieing and leave you here along now can I?" Just saying this made her brake out into tears again, and I have no idea why. I cannot believe that I'm so close to the people in this village having only been here for about a month.

I nuzzle her before licking her salty tears from her face, and she kisses my forehead in return. I free myself from her hold. "I must go train with Susano, or he going to end up getting lazy again." I try to stand but only to fall over in pain from my left shoulder.

I think not, you're in no state to be up and about." Yup, just like a mother would say. "You should just stay here with me for the next couple of days." I am laughing on the inside, but on the outside, I am giving her my best puppy eyes.

"If you don't want me training, I won't, but I would like to get clean up and maybe take a nap under Sakuya's tree." Her eyes filled with worry, but the fact that I'm covered in blood is a big win for me.

"Alright, go get clean and take your stupid nap." Now that something not so motherly, coming from Kushu. No, it more childish whining from a kid who did not get what she wanted. I have never seen thing side of her before, but it cute in it own way. I nuzzle her one last time before leaving.

-----

The day is bright with low and cool wind. Normally I would lie by the rice field and have a nap, but no much warmer days I will sleep under Sakuya's because oddly it would be much cooler there.

Pacing myself at a speed less painful as I make my way to the waterfall. I take a step off the edge of land and a large gray stone forum atop the water so I can walk atop it. Since the day I have awakened in this village, never once have I been able to enter a large body of water, but luckily, I can stand under falling water.

The water rushes over my body when taking a step under the waterfall. Small sprouts of pain fill my body, as my wound is being clean out by the water. I can deal with the pain knowing the dirt and blood is being clean away.

When I know my wounds are clean, I step way from the falls and back onto land. I sniff at the air trying to pick up anything out of the norm. I pick out the sent of fresh flowers and morning dew. Following this smell, I make my way along the path that leads to Sakuya's tree atop the hill. I still walk slowly, so not to feel the pain.

Having gone past a few houses and even a small garden along the way. Now going up the side of the large hill, following a path with cherry trees on one side. This village is ever so peaceful, or at lest most of the time it is. I stop in a sitting area where the path brakes up and leads two different places. One is the towns over view, and the other atop the hill where the large tree sits.

Getting up after spending some of my time sitting, I sniff at the air again and find the smell from before is coming from the path of the tree. Walking the last few steps with Sakuya's tree in view. I notice a white wolf looking up at the tree spirit Sakuya, herself.

Wanting to stay out of the other wolf's view, I hind behind the large rocks to the left of me. I keep my movements slow, and my body close to the ground, as if I'm skulking my next prey. I look between the rocks to have a better look at this wolf. She has white fur and crimson red markings that not much different them my own.

"It good to see you again, mother Amaterasu. Has something happen that request you to return, so soon?" I look up at Sukuya as she talks to the wolf. "I have felt nothing in my roots, besides for a few earthquakes with in the last month. We've had a few imps here and there, but Valley been dealing with them."

I creep from behind the rocks, but stop when a feeling of being watch rolls over me. I look for the source of this feeling. From the corner of my eye, I see the other wolf tilt her head, almost as a sign that she confused.

"Valley, he a black wolf, but with the look you given me, I see he not a friend of yours. and here I was hoping you did. As I said, he has black fur, and dark blue markings that look a lot like your red ones. He even has a few Divine Instruments that even I never seen before."

Mentioning of my instruments, I cannot help but to return my focus on the other wolf. I had missed an odd green mirror with small flames coming from the edge, just flouting over her back. "The Divine Instrument, Divine Retribution." a voice echoes with in my head. I look back at my own instrument, River's Stone lies just above my back. This is one of five instruments that I have found so far. The one was a killer to get, and I mean it almost killed me to get it, or I would not be standing her right now.

I step forward, until I am in the other wolf's sight, when a voice calls out. "The call of the heaven, earth, the sea…" It a voice of a male from above us. Looking in to the branches of the tree, I see someone with a pink long sleeve and baggy shirt, and baggy purple pants. "They summon me forth to defeat evil!" On his belt is a sword, or maybe a flute. "Waka, the god's gift to men is here! Bonjour." Talk about thinking highly of your self. He jumps from his spot and land in front of us on the ground with out a sound.

I jump back ready for a fight I know that to come. Red flashes under the two of us, and forums a wall. I light covers River's Stone and it is place are five large cherry petals. The Divine Instrument, Cherry Bloom is one of my rosaries. It power allows the summoning of vines when equipped as a main weapon, but as a sub weapon that beads can be fire, and will follow my target enemy, until they hit them. Outside of battle, Cherry Bloom allows me to heal wounds at a faster rate.

With a flick of his wrist, the man's sword flies right for me. I try to jump to my left, but because of my state my body is in I could barely move and my right shoulder is cut open. Firing beads from the Divine Instrument, Black Storm rosary, each landing a hit and stunning him for the one to follow. Black Storm gives the power to use lightning. As a main weapon, it becomes an electric whip use to hit any enemies in front of me. Outside of battle, I can summon lighting that can be used to power things.

"Your well train if I do say so myself, but we'll just see how well you can use your little toys." The man holds his blade out in front of himself. He dashes at me, and the wind around him seem to make a path for his blade to move along. I once again try jumping to the left, but I am just to slow and he cuts my back leg. Falling over in pain, I let a growl free at my attacker. "You're some what slow, or could it be something else?"

The anger builds with in me as this person make fun of me. "Yes, let that anger of yours free and allow everyone see the true you." A deep and vile voice echoes within my mind, and I try to rid of it by shacking my head. As I do this, I feel a blade cut into me.

"You seem to be having a few problems; I could help you, you know. It would be simple; I just need to end your life." Now I am pisses, as if I would let someone like him kill me freely. As he comes in for another attack, I switch out Black Storm for Morning Sun a reflector that allows me to block attacks in from or either side of me, and if time it right, I can blind my enemies.

Just as he right in front of me, I command Morning Sun to move out in front of me. When the man's blade hits, it reflected off and out of his hand. Not giving him time to think, I use Cherry Bloom to sprout vines from the ground. They quickly grab a hold of him, and prevent any movement. "Vary well done, now kill him." The voice in my head commands me to do.

"No, I would never do that, never. Now just get the hell out of my head." I yell out to the voice. The blood red wall around us fads and my vines loosen their grip upon my enemy. I find myself lying under the other wolf. I look into her eyes and see sadness, which make me thing that I have started dealing with all of this just a month ago.


	3. Ch 2: Birth of a New Soul

Hello again. Now I have to tell you from this chapter to chapter five are all going to be flash back from the day Valley wakes up to the day when he first meets Amaterasu (Don't worry I'll soon start calling her Ammy).  
Thank you SolcaOkami for my first ever Review. I hope to hear more from you can others.  
I do not own Okami, but Valley I do.

* * *

Ch 2: Birth of a New Soul

Blinding light burn my eyes and wish to know where it is coming. The beating of drums echo in my ears, as ice builds my body. The ground beneath me moves about like small flames. Wishing to know where I am, only to have my eyes refuse to open. "Give him to me, he belongs to me now." The voice sounds so deep and vile. A new weight fills my body as another is lifted. Everything around me stops with no worrying given.

A feel like that of a small kiss on my forehead. My body feels lighter as the feeling fads. My legs and tail twitch as I gain feeling in them. Smelling fresh dew that sits on the grass blades in front of my nose. The ice that had covered my back is now replaced by the heat of the morning sun. The dirt and grass beneath me now my bedding and the cool breeze becomes my blanket.

I move about a little trying to stretch my muscles. Opening my eyes that I know to be a deep-sea blue in color. Greeted by a black wolf which lies in front of me. Its body covered whit strange dark blue marks. The one that I cannot help but to focuses on is the circler one on my forehead. Two short lines brakes off from the circler one. An top the circle one line reaches past the top of my head, and one on the bottom that comes close to reaching my charcoal black nose. However, a darker then black X runs over the circle part of the marking that has pulled my view.

I relive that it is only my reflection in a mirror which is imbedded into the ground. My legs are wobbly as I try to sit up. My body feels weak, but with the knowledge that it do me no good just staying here. Looking at the land around me, I can see that I am sitting on a small island. I did notice that some distance over the water is more land and top it a house with a small fence.

Looking back at the mirror wondering why someone would leave an item like this here. I notice that the outer casing is a gray mix with an odd coloring of blue and green. I look at the back siding of the mirror and find that the blue and green seem to be a bird's eye view of a river and forest. I find it to be an odd mirror, but design is a nice idea.

I push it back with my paw so that I can look at myself again. Before I knew it, the mirror rips out of the ground and circling around me. With each pass, it moves in closer to me. Right as it is about to hit me I lower my head. When I think it has passes over me, and I lift my head to look back. To my surprise I find it hovering over my back with nothing holding it their. "I am the Divine Instrument, River's Stone. I am gift to you from Hasugami, the Flora god of the Lotus." This voice is mighty but giving.

I stand up as I put the fact of everything odd that been happening to me to rest for now. What I need to worry about right now is getting off this island, then everything can come after. I walk over to the edge of the land where the water meets with it. Looking into the deep clear water, I cannot find any fish swimming about, but knowing it this is good or bad thing, I would not have a clue. No point in worrying about that too, only need to think about getting off of this small piece of land. Having no clue how well I can swim, but finding no better time to learn.

I ready myself, for the jump that will shorten the amount of time I wound need to swim. I start on the opposite side of the island and lower myself to the ground. I dig my paws into the dirt for better gripping. I push down with all my strength of my front paws, and race over the small bit of land. Reaching the edge of the land again, I jump up and find myself souring past the water, but dose not last long.

I closing my eyes as I get to close to the water beneath me. I wait for the sounds of splashing water, and being covered by it. A sharp pain fills my body as I hit something hard; something cold. I open my eyes to find that I am lying on top of something gray. Standing up with each of my joint are fill with a new pain. Looking down under me at what I now known to be a large rook. Its surface looks the same as the back of River's Stone. The same gray mixed with the odd blue and green. "My powers allow you to summon rocks that float atop of water." The voice of River's Stone again speaks inside my head.

With this new information, I feel, as I should put it to a test. I walk to the edge of the stone, and not once did it move. With one of my paws try to touch the water, but met by another rock of the same shape. I step on to the new one and look back to see that the old one still floating atop the water. Now knowing that more of these rocks can be produce by just trying to tough the water, I like to know how fast they can forum. I turn back to the other rock, and sprint over it.

As I run atop the water, more rock are produced and releasing energy that splashes the water up. The wind push back at me if trying to slow my race with time it self. Ever thing drowned out as I move faster over the water's top. I had felt weak when I first awaken, but now I am somehow filled with the need to move the world. If I could do this everyday, I could never see any of them being bad.

Sometime later I had force myself to walk back to the larger piece of land that turn out to be the main land. I lie in the grass under the sun trying the catch my breath. Breeze from my nose the smell of cherry blooms fills my senses. Birds song about the morning sun and worms as they sit high above me in a near by tree.

Lying with my eyes close, a new smell disturbs. It smells of clay mixed with old rotten eggs. I open one eye to find something right in front of me. Sitting up, with both eyes now open. I see a monkey like creature with out the fur sitting in front of me. Over its torso is a lose brown vest, with the writing Imp. "Good morning, Lord Vise the savior of Imp and the like." Its voice is harsh and hard.

"Boss are you sure this is the right one?" A weak and soft voice from behind this yellow monkey says. I look past it to find a blue monkey as well. I notice movement on the other side of the yellow one. I look to find a red one too. So now, I'm sitting here with three oddly colored monkey wearing brown vests.

"Are you questioning me, because you know what happens when someone dose." The yellow looks back at the blue one. The blue one-steps back in fear and tries to make himself look smaller.

"Boss maybe the wolfy don't know who ya are." The red monkey speaks up. He steps back in fear too, but the yellow monkey doses not scold him as he did with the other.

Looking back at me he asks, "This this turn Vise, you don't know who I am. Well if that's true let me introduce myself, I am Lord Spark, The Boss of Imps." He bows to me to receive a yawn of boredom. "You dear yawn at me you good for nothing mutt!"

I lie down, but not for long, as a flash of lighting hit's the ground hit to me. I jump out of fear that I almost been hit. I look at the monkeys that have been calling themselves Imps. I see black stones floating around the yellow Imp, and sparks of lighting move from one to the other. "Boss I thought the master said not to fight Vise." I can hear the panic in the voice of the blue one.

"No need to worry, I'm only going to hurt him to the point of blacking out." In the yellow ones voice, I can hear anger.

I watch as the blue Imp pulls out a green windpipe and the red one a dirt brown drum. They start to play their instruments. A red wall encircles use, not allowing any path of leaving. "Vise you will learn that you have only one place in this world and that living under me taking my orders." I look up at the yellow imp who now floating in the air.

"Bearer of the Divine Instruments, listen closely. You can use your instruments as weapons. Mirror or Reflectors as their known can be use for close attacks, and blocking moves. You can command you weapons in two ways, one being movement of your body, like your head moving left to right and the mirror will copy that movement. The other is imagery, by seeing the picture in your head, this one can be more time consuming, but combo attack are much easier to pull off." The voice of River's Stone echo about in my head.

The blue imp comes in for an attack as I'm distracted by what I'm being told. I roll back some from the attack, but quickly back to my feet. I make my first target the yellow imp as he has the black stones. I dash forward and jump at it, I cannot help but imaging the stone on my back hitting it. It rockets from its spot on my back and tries for the imp, but he move up higher putting him out of reach.

As I fall back down to the ground, something hits me in the back. I go rolling again, and hit the wall. I stand up again and look back to see the red imp with a smug look on his face. The ass hit me with his drum, now I have to kill him. I turn to face him, with my teeth showing. He goes white in fear and starts to run away, but sadly not only am I trap in here, so is he. I walk low and slow to where he beating at the wall.

Now standing right behind him, I turn my head left and flick it to the right. The stone on my back dose the same. Right as I think it's going to make contact, the imp doses a back flip over me. Now that just pisses me off even more. I turn to face the red imp and dash at him. He jump up an again, and I stop right immediately. I now find myself sitting in-between both the red and blue imps as the yellow one float above me. An idea comes to me that I could use to get my ravage.

I face the blue imp, and kick up off the ground as my mirror leaves my back again and aims right for the red imp. I land atop the blue ones head, where I turn to face the red one who now jumping to dodge my attack. I jump from my new spot for the red imp. The force of my jump sends the imp rolling. The shocked look upon the Red's face makes me laugh. I jump from his head right for the yellow. I hear a crash as the red one hit the ground with grate force.

Now face to face with Mister Yellow, who cannot believe what I have just done. Not wasting any time, I tilt my head to the bottom right and flick my head up. Us my mirror ripples along the imps side, I flick my head the bottom left, making the mirror slash a cross the imp's body. Before I fall too far to land any more I attack, I image the mirror landing a hit in the center of the imp's forehead.

The yellow imp hit the ground with a bang along before I even land safely next to this body. I look around me noticing that the other two imps are barely pulling them selves up. I look back to the yellow, you standing weakly in front of me. I can see their pissed off faces as they move in closer to me.

Holding back until their all in reach of my attack, I allow my mirror to leave my back once again. Starting with the blue one the mirror hit each one ending with the red one. The blue and red one screech with pain as their body shack violently. Their bodies burst into flowers that faded away. "How could you, you're the one they hoped that could bring them a new land to call home." The weak voice of the yellow imp cries. With one more hit of my mirror he too burst into flowers.

The red wall fades away and I find myself in the spot I was when the Imps first disturbed me. The sound of something hitting the ground pulls my attention in front of me. There lying on the ground are the black stones the yellow imp had. I left a paw to block the top stone over, but instead they circle around me like River's Stone had once done. "I am the Divine Instrument, Black Storm. I power grants you to summon Lighting that paralyze your enemies. I was stolen from the land of the divine only a week before you were brought to the light. I am a gift from Gekigami, the god of Onslaught, to you," echoes a loud booming voice.

Now with my two new instruments I start to walk away from the spot was. I find more houses, water mill, and a rice field. Someone walks up behind me; I turn to see who it could be. I find an old man with a cane, and an orange atop his head. "A black wolf, here in the village, this is a sign of an omen. Bygone with you mutt, or you'll force me to make you leave." The old man takes a battle pose, show he ready for anything.

"Now Mr. Orange that no way to treat someone, for did you forget what happen last time. Plus he could be one of her friends, so don't be rude." A younger woman walks up to us, and the elderly man seems to forget about me.

"Fine I let it be, but the thing in your hands. If anything happens I'm not the one to blame." The man now known as Mr. Orange walks away mumbling something I could not hear.

"Don't mind him; he treats all newcomers that way. You do not seem to be so bad, I'm sure of it. My name is Kushi, I'm a sake brewer."

"I'm not where to do anything, for the fact of it I don't even know how I came to be here." I was surprised at the sound of my own voice. I know it's far from normal for a wolf to be able to talk like humans.

"Oh my, you can talk. That not something you see everyday." Kudhi's face lit up. "What is your name if you don't mind me asking?"

"I believe that it is Vi…" I hold back knowing a name like that dose not fit me at all. "You can call me Valley, for I am of the land and should be called as so." My stomach had other things to say, as a rumbling is heard from it.

"I think that means you need something to eat, Valley my friend." Friend, I like the sound of that word. "Come to my house, I think I could get you something to eat. As she turns to leave, I follow close behind.


End file.
